Conventional side-by-side refrigeration appliances, such as domestic refrigerators, place an ice maker within the freezer compartment. The ice maker includes an ice tray wherein ice cubes are formed. A water fill line is connected at one end to a source of pressurize water and at another end to the ice maker. An outlet end of the water fill line is positioned above the ice tray to inject water into the ice tray. However, because the temperature in the ice maker is below freezing, residual water left at the outlet end of the water fill line may freeze and form an “ice dam.” Over time, the ice dam may grow and obstruct the flow of water from the water fill line. The ice dam may also cause the water exiting the water fill line to spray and create unwanted ice formations within the ice maker. The foregoing may necessitate service visits from maintenance personnel to remove the ice dams and/or replace components of the ice maker.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a refrigerator wherein an ice maker disposed within a freezer compartment of the refrigerator is designed to reduce the likelihood of ice dams forming at an outlet of a water line.